walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Duane Jones (TV Series)
Duane Jones is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse and the son of Morgan Jones and Jenny Jones in The Walking Dead. He made his first appearance in "Days Gone Bye". While evacuating, Jenny was bitten and succumbed to the infection, forcing Duane and his father to seek refuge in King County, Georgia, where Rick Grimes lived. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" As a delirious Rick Grimes mopes about in his neighborhood, waving out to a "man" (actually a walker), Duane whacks Rick on the face with a shovel, shouting out to his father that he "got one". When the pair realize Rick is human, they take him into the house they're staying at and care for him. Later that evening, when Duane's mom is spotted outside, Duane runs to bed, crying. Morgan explains that she turned into one of them. The next day, Duane, Rick and Morgan take hot showers at the King County Sheriff's Department and stock up on guns and ammo with Duane asking if he can have a gun before parting ways. The father and son return to their barricaded home and Duane sits downstairs while he hears a gunshot from upstairs. He, in a panic, calls out to his dad, who reassures him everything is okay. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Rick tries to contact Morgan and Duane by walkie-talkie again to tell him that he and his group are abandoning Atlanta and the CDC is gone. Rick also mentions that the group are headed to Fort Benning instead. Season 3 Although it has been confirmed that Morgan will appear in Season 3, it has not been confirmed that Duane will appear. In a tweet asking about the Jones family, Glen Mazzara implied that he might return with his father in the episode "Clear". Killed Victims This list shows the victims Duane has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Morgan Jones Duane loves his father very much and Morgan comforts Duane when he is sad. When an undead Jenny Jones is spotted by Duane, he cries since it was his mother and Morgan hugs him. During the episode, "Days Gone Bye", Morgan corrects Duane's grammar. Also, during dinner, Morgan and Duane hold hands and pray. Morgan also does not trust his son with a firearm since he cannot shoot. Jenny Jones Duane loved his mother, Jenny very much. Every time Duane or Morgan sees her undead self, he breaks down in tears. This suggests that Duane misses his mother a lot. Rick Grimes Though Rick and Duane do not interact much, Duane knocked out Rick assuming he was a walker. After being tied down and explained what is going on with the world, Rick takes Morgan and Duane to the police station. While there, Rick gives Morgan weapons and a hot shower. Rick hands Duane a pistol and Morgan takes it away swiftly. Rick then tells Duane to take care of Morgan and Duane replies with "yes sir". Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *The characters name is a reference to the 1968 film, Night of the Living Dead, which starred Duane Jones, who is also African-American as the lead character, Ben. *It was confirmed on November 19th, 2012 that Duane's father, Morgan, will be returning at some point during Season 3, possibly indicating Duane may be returning as well. Jon Lachonis The Walking Dead Spoilers - Who Returns, and Who Arrives TVOvermind (November 19, 2012) *Glen Mazzara implied that Duane might return with his father in Season 3, possibly before the return of the Morales family.Walking Dead Showrunner Glen Mazzara Provides Answers To A Few Interesting Questions In Twitter Q&A ComicBookMovie.com (March 19th, 2012) References Jones, Duane Jones, Duane Jones, Duane Jones, Duane